


milkshakes

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, Moduke, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, intruality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus brings Patton a surprise.





	milkshakes

"Knock knock!" Remus sings out, rapping on Patton's door with his knuckles. A pale blue tray balances precariously in his other hand. "Come on, sunshine, Roman said you were in here!"

"Then I'm sure he told you why," comes Patton's muffled response. "I'm sorry, Remus, I just- I'm not feeling well. In my heart, you know?"

"I could always rip out mine and check," Remus offers.

"No, that's not needed!" Patton blurts out immediately. "Here-" He unlocks the door. Remus can tell he's been crying. His eyes are puffy and bloodshot and he looks like he's been rubbing his eyelids too much. "I- What's that?"

"Milkshakes!" Remus crows. "I made them special for me and you. Well, Dee Dee helped. Mostly by making sure I didn't add all the interesting ingredients. Roman said your favorite is chocolate, so that's what I made. Wanna try it?"

"Of course I do!" Patton cries. "I can't believe you made me something, that's so sweet of you."

"Why wouldn't I, sunshine?" Remus asks, beaming as Patton leads him inside and helps him set the tray down on his bedside table. "You're always super nice to me when I feel like lying down on train tracks, I had to do the same! But you shouldn't lie down on train tracks because getting hit by a train would be really messy and-"

"Thank you, Remus," Patton says, gently cutting him off. "Here." He sits down on the bed and pats the spot next to him. Remus shifts his weight from foot to foot, hesitant.

"Are you sure?" He asks. "What if I make a mess? What if I spill it everywhere and I made it wrong and it catches on fire?"

"Then we'll have an impressive story to share later!" Patton says. "But I don't think that will happen, sweetheart. Please cuddle with me?"

"Well, if you insist," Remus says, happily flopping down next to him. He passes Patton his milkshake, then takes up his own, taking a hesitant sip. "Oh!" He exclaims in surprise. "It's actually good!"

"Yes, it is," Patton agrees, taking his own sip. He rests his head on Remus's shoulder, playing with the straw as he talks. "I needed this, Remus. Thank you. I should have asked if you wanted to hang out."

"Always," Remus says instantly. He slurps a big gulp up of his milkshake. "Dee Dee was right," he decides. "Gasoline and toothpaste would have been a terrible combination."

"Have I mentioned how relieved I am that Deceit is the one who helped you make these?" Patton asks. Remus laughs, then plants a sweet, slightly sloppy kiss on Patton's cheek.

"You know I don't mind if you're sad, right?" Remus asks, his eyes serious. "I wanna love _all_ of you. Sadness, guts, and all."

"I know," Patton says. "But-" He takes another sip of his milkshake and smiles, eyes crinkling. "Thank you for the reminder, Remus."


End file.
